Un viaje a ¿China?
by RainZeta
Summary: Tres escuelas diferentes de Japón, y una familia de Tomoeda, irían a dar un paseo recreativo a China. Por cosas del destino, mujeres poderosas y hombres fuertes se conocen, y logran construir una bella amistad. El itinerario ya estaba planeado, pero a los nuevos amigos les esperaba algo fuera de lo normal... NOTA: Es un CROSSOVER de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, RANMA 1/2 E INUYASHA.
1. Capítulo 1: Preparando equipaje

**Capítulo 1: Preparando equipaje.**

Era una mañana cálida en Nerima, y la familia Tendo-Saotome se preparaba para comenzar con sus actividades diarias, aunque para dos de ellos, no sería un día común.

La menor de las Tendo se encontraba en su cuarto, arreglando sus maletas para pasar tres días en China: iría con sus compañeros de escuela, ya que terminarían su ciclo escolar, y la señorita Hinako decidió sacarlos a convivir unos días fuera de la escuela… ¡Fuera del país!

Akane continuaba arreglando su ropa, calzado y demás que llevaría fuera de casa.

—¡Akane, ya está el desayuno! —, se escuchaba gritar a la linda y maternal Kasumi.

—Bajo en un momento Kasumi, gracias—. Akane interrumpió por un momento su actividad para bajar con su familia a tomar el desayuno. Justo al salir de su habitación, chocó de frente con una chica pelirroja que iba gritándole maldiciones a un pequeño cerdo negro.

—¡Akane tonta, fíjate por dónde caminas!

—¿Yo tonta? No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no soy yo la que va "hablando" con un animalito—Acabando de decir esto, Akane tomó al pequeño P-Chan en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras, tomando su lugar en la mesa y comenzando a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja fue al baño a mojarse un poco con agua caliente, convirtiéndose nuevamente en aquel hombre de cabellos negros. Se vistió con su camiseta blanca y un pantalón chino color azul, y de inmediato bajó para colocarse a un lado de Akane y tomar el desayuno.

—Platíquenos un poco más acerca de ese viaje que realizarán —, decía Soun, dirigiéndoles una breve mirada a Akane y a Ranma, para después seguir comiendo su tazón de arroz.

—Verás papá, en realidad no sabemos mucho cuál es el propósito. La profesora Hinako solamente nos dijo que visitaríamos algunos lugares de China, y que deseaba que todos conviviéramos y cosas así…

—¡Vaya, eso es genial!, Ojalá también nos llevaran a nosotros, con las ganas que tengo de conocer China… Pero bueno, ya será mi turno—, comentó la mediana de las tres hermanas, mientras tomaba un poco de su té — Qué suerte tienen, en especial tú Ranma, si estás atento y eres lo suficientemente listo, quizás convenzas a la señorita Hinako de que vayan a las pozas de Jusenkyo, así te librarás de tu maldición.

—No creas que no lo había pensado Nabiki— dijo Ranma, un tanto molesto, con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados— No sabes cuánto deseo acabar con esta maldición de una vez por todas **Aunque, no puedo negar que ya me acostumbré a cambiar de cuerpo, y como mujer a veces tengo muchos beneficios…**.

—Bueno hijo, pero lo más importante es que se diviertan, y como se los dijo la señorita Hinako, que convivan. En especial ustedes dos— comentaba Genma.

—Así es Ranma, tu padre tiene toda la razón.

—Gracias Tendo.

—No hay de qué Saotome, además, quién sabe, quizás cuando regresen podría haber una boda y…

—¡No empieces papá! —, Akane cerró los puños y dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa, molesta por el comentario de su padre.

—Tranquila Akane, ya conoces a papá y a tío Genma— decía Kasumi, ofreciendo a todos su tierna y tranquila sonrisa, logrando calmar el ambiente que comenzaba a ponerse un poco tenso.

Akane dio un pequeño suspiro, y terminó su desayuno.

—Bueno, gracias por la comida Kasumi. Debo regresar a mi cuarto para terminar de empacar mis cosas—. Akane ya se veía más relajada, y también con mucho entusiasmo.

—Es verdad, yo también debo arreglar lo que me llevaré al viaje.

Ranma y Akane subieron las escaleras juntos, pero sin cruzar palabra. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Akane, Ranma sujetó a la chica de cabellos azules suavemente del brazo:

—¿Ranma, te encuentras bien? — Akane estaba un poco sonrojada, ya que el muchacho casi no tenía ese tipo de gestos hacia nadie, pero a ella le emocionaba demasiado que Ranma tuviera esos ligeros contactos con ella.

—Sí… Ehm… Lo que pasa es que…—Dijo Ranma muy quedito. Akane notó que el muchacho también comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco.

—Vamos Ranma, acaba de una vez tu frase para ir los dos a empacar, si no se nos hará tarde.

—Bueno, esque… Quería decirte que… Si quieres sentarte conmigo en el autobús… ¡No lo malinterpretes Akane!

—Ranma— susurró la chica, con una sonrisa que hizo a Ranma sonrojarse aún más, y ponerse un poco nervioso—. Sí, me sentaré contigo—Contestó finalmente Akane.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas para entrar a tu cuarto y preparar maletas? Tú misma dijiste, se nos puede hacer tarde, así que mejor hay que apresurarnos. — Ranma soltó rápidamente a Akane y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ranma fue el primero en acabar de arreglar su maleta, así que decidió ir a darse un baño mientras Akane arreglaba la suya. Pensó en que finalmente se decidiría a declararle sus sentimientos a Akane en China. Lo pensó una y otra vez, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y tenía miedo de que ella no correspondiera a esos sentimientos. Alguien abrió la puerta, y Ranma salió de sus pensamientos al ver entrar un panda al baño, que al tener contacto con agua caliente, se convirtió en su papá.

—Ranma, debes cuidar muy bien de Akane, y ella cuidará de ti, como los prometidos que son…

—Papá, no empieces. Aunque no hace falta que lo digas, y cada uno se sabe cuidar muy bien por su cuenta.

—Ranma, hijo, no me decepciones, no decepciones a tu madre porfavor, y cuida muy bien de Akane.

—**Es verdad, mi madre; ella estima mucho a Akane… No hace falta que papá lo diga, por supuesto que cuidaré de Akane**—. Ranma salió de sus pensamientos y caminó hasta su cuarto. Supo que Akane aún tardaría un poco en estar lista, así que decidió dormir un rato.

Akane terminó su maleta y se apresuró a tomar un baño, comenzaba a pensar que se les haría tarde, y sería por su culpa, ella no quería que Ranma le echara eso en cara. A decir verdad, Akane también pensó en confesarle sus sentimientos a Ranma en aquél país, pero al igual que él, ella tenía miedo de no corresponder. Salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a arreglarse.

Nodoka golpeó suavemente la puerta de Ranma para despertarlo:

—Hijo… Ranma… Akane ya está lista para que se vayan, está esperando abajo por tí.

—Gracias mamá, bajo en un momento. — Ranma se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones azules y su camisa roja, ambos ropa china que lo caracterizaban muy bien. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Akane. Tenía puesto uno de sus vestidos adornados con florecillas, que marcaba levemente su cintura y le lucía demasiado bien; llevaba en el cabello un listón color rosa a forma de diadema, que combinaba perfectamente con el floreado vestido.

—¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Akane muy sonriente y emocionada.

—¡Vámonos! — Respondió Ranma de igual manera y tratando de ocultar un poco su felicidad.

—Esperen, queremos acompañarlos hasta el autobus— Y así, se encaminaron todos rumbo a la escuela Furinkan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Sakura, apresúrate! —, fueron las palabras pronunciadas por un joven alto, de cabello café oscuro, y ojos del mismo color.

—¡Ya voy hermano, estoy arreglando lo que me llevaré!

Sakura y Touya se preparaban para ir a China por unos días: El papá de Sakura iría a unos cursos a tal país, y ellos decidieron acompañarlo. Además, Touya buscó por internet trabajo en China, y logró conseguir uno; así, tendría en qué entrenerse. Sakura aún no tenía nada planeado, pero algo surgiría. El chino de Touya y el de su padre era fluido, mientras que el de Sakura… Bueno, no lo era tanto.

Los Kinomoto se encontraban arreglando su equipaje, cuando de pronto:

—¡Sakura, abre la puerta!

El timbre de la casa acababa de sonar.

—¿Por qué debo ir yo? ¡Estoy ocupada Touya!

—Apresúrate monstruo, de seguro son tus amigos, no los hagas esperar… Y no los vayas a asustar.

—¡Hermano! —,exclamaba Sakura enfadada. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la puerta. Del otro lado, no se encontraban sus amigos, era alguien más. —¡Hola Yukito! Pasa porfavor—, éstas últimas palabras salieron con un poco de nerviosismo de la boca de la pequeña Sakura, recordando momentos con Yukito/Yue. A pesar de que ella ya no lo quería de la misma manera que al comienzo, aún le parecía un chico muy lindo, y se avergonzaba un poco por su "confesión" hacia Yukito.

—Buenos días, muchas gracias Sakura. —, contesó un Yukito amable y sonriente. —¿Lista para irnos?

—¡Sí!... Es decir, ya casi Yukito—, contestó una Sakura muy emocionada. —Me faltan algunas cosas de mi equipaje y…

—Y que lleguen sus amigos.

—¡Hola Touya!, ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Podemos pedir un taxi, creo que llegará al mismo tiempo que los amigos de Sakura.

—Sí, Tomoyo me acaba de enviar un mensaje, y dice que ella y Shaoran ya están cerca.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra chiquilla?

—¿Mei Ling?, ella tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong.

…Ding-Dong…

—¡Ya llegaron! —Sakura corrió hacia la puerta y se apresuró a abrir.

—¡Hola linda Sakuraaa! —, exclamaba Tomoyo apuntando con una cámara de video a su amiga.

—Ho-Hola Sakura…

—Hola Shaoran—. Sakura ya no le llamaba por su apellido (Li), ahora era por su nombre. A él le agradaba eso, pero no lo demostraba.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, y el taxi ya está afuera, así que vámonos.

—Oh, esperen, mi madre nos dejó una camioneta para viajar todos al aeropuerto.

—¿En serio Tomoyo? Muchísimas gracias, creo que así será más fácil—Dijo Sakura—, en cuanto baje mi papá, nos podemos ir.

Unos minutos después, el señor Fujitaka bajó con sus maletas. Todos caminaron a la camioneta, y depositaron maletas y mochilitas en la cajuela. Así, la familia Kinomoto y compañía, emprendieron su viaje hacia China.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Inuyasha, si me quieres acompañar, date prisa, debemos ir a comprarte ropa!, Además, yo también debo arreglar mi equipaje.

—Ya voy Kagome, no entiendo por qué tanta prisa…

—¡Te lo acabo de decir! Ay Inuyasha…

—¡Yo no pienso usar esa ropa extraña de tu época Kagome!

—¡Pues si me quieres acompañar, tendrás que usarla!

Tres personas (en realidad, dos personas y un pequeño youkai), eran espectadores de esa pequeña discusión, tan parecida a otras tantas que sucedían cotidianamente. Y sabían que eso acabaría con un:

—Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! (siéntate/osuwari).

—Y esto es tooodos lo días—, comentaba el pequeño youkai.

—Creo que yo extrañaré sus discusiones, por muy extraño que suene…

—Yo también Sanguito, aunque no nos caerá nada mal descansar un poco de esas peleas que a veces parecen sin fin.

—Es verdad, aunque sabemos que siempre gana Kagome, a no ser…

—Ni lo menciones Shippo, ya sabemos a qué te refieres.

La joven uniformada de cabellos color azabache, se aproximaba a sus amigos:

—Bueno muchachos, creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya que Inuyasha no se apresura… Nos vemos en unos cuantos días, y si encuentro algo lindo, se los traeré.

—Muchas gracias señorita Kagome, nosotros también la extrañaremos.

—Cuídate mucho Kagome, y aquí te esperamos de regreso.

—¡Kagomeee, llévame contigo!

—Lo haría si pudiera Shippo, pero el único que puede ir a mi época es Inuyasha… Pero tranquilo, que te traeré algún regalo. Además, estarás en compañía se Sango, Miroku, Kirara y la anciana Kaede, todo estará bien.

Acabando de decir esto, Shippo saltó a los brazos de Kagome, fue un tierno abrazo de buenos amigos, ellos se estimaban mucho. Después de Shippo, siguió Sango… Y bueno, a Miroku le quedó prohibido darle su abrazo de despedida, por razones obvias (ehem, pervertido).

Kagome agarró su mochila amarilla y saltó al pozo.

—¡Kagome! Esa malagradecida, ya verá… ¡Kagome, espérame!

—¡Adiós Inuyasha, cuídala bien! — dijeron a coro Sango, Miroku y Shippo, mientras Inuyasha se apresuraba a también saltar al pozo.

Ya en la época actual…

—Mamá, Sota, abuelo, ¡Ya regresé!

—Kagome querida, ya tengo tus maletas listas, y también hay una hecha para tu amigo, hija.

—Uff, muchas gracias mamá, alcanzaré a darme un baño… Ah, por cierto, Inuyasha no tarda en llegar, díganle por favor que estaré ocupada, pero que me espere para irnos juntos.

—Tranquila Kagome, no creo que ese muchacho conozca el camino a China actualmente, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Jah, es verdad abuelo… Bueno, vuelvo en un rato.

Y tal como lo dijo Kagome, un poco después llegó Inuyasha, preguntando por ella.

—Mi hermana ya llegó amigo orejas de perro, pero se está dando un baño y dijo que la esperaras.

—Feh, esa Kagome, sólo para eso me apresuró tanto…

Después de varios minutos, Kagome ya estaba lista para dirigirse al aeropuerto con Inuyasha, en compañía de su mamá, Sota y el abuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela Furinkan…


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos

**Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos.**

—¡Nuestros muchachos viajarán juntos Saotome, qué emocióoon!, quizás en este viaje se unan más, y regresando…

—¡No diga más Tendo! Sería increíble, pero conocemos a nuestros hijos y sabemos que son unos necios.

—Ya van a empezar—, le decía Akane a Ranma discretamente.

—Bah, ya los conoces…

—¡Mira Ranma, creo que no seremos la única escuela que viajará a China! —Akane comentaba esto, debido a que había varios estudiantes pero con diferentes uniformes, ella sólo veía dos uniformes diferentes a los de ellos…—Así que viajaremos tres escuelas en total, si mis suposiciones son correctas.

—Qué bien Akane, así tendrás oportunidad de hacer más amigos y aprender más cosas.

—Sí Kasumi, a mí también me pone felIz esa idea.

—¡Estudiantes de la escuela Furinkan, acérquense por favor!

—Vamos Ranma, la señorita Hinako nos está hablando.

—Sí sí, ya escuché Akane…

—Bueno, —comenzó la profesora Hinako— como ya algunos se dieron cuenta, hay alumnos de otras escuelas aquí, y todos ellos también son de primer grado; resulta que nos pusimos de acuerdo con sus profesores, y decidimos hacer este viaje juntos, tres escuelas en total: Nuestra escuela, una de Tokyo, y otra de Tomoeda. Queremos que se conozcan, que socialicen y lo más importante, ¡que convivan sanamente! Ya saben que es importante y es bueno crear lazos con otras instituciones, con otras personas… Sólo me queda decirles, ¡Cuídense, y a divertirse!, daré unos minutos más para que lleguen los compañeros faltantes, y se despidan se sus familias.

—¡Nuestros niños, ya casi se vaaaan! Buaaaa…

—Tranquilo Tendo, todo estará bien, ellos se saben cuidar y… Y… Buaaaa.

—Ay, ya van a empezar con su drama esos dos. Bueno, por algo son amigos… Oigan, Ranma y Akane, si ven algo lindo, no duden en comprarlo y traérmelo.

—Está bien Nabiki, pero danos el dinero. —Decía Ranma, mientras estiraba una mano hacia Nabiki, con la intención de que ella le diera el dinero.

—¿Bromeas? Ustedes dos me deben muchas, y con esto pueden salir de deudas.

Los jóvenes prometidos se miraron por un momento, y luego desviaron la mirada a otro lugar, conteniendo las emociones y expresándolas solamente en sus rojas mejillas. Era verdad, Nabiki los ayudó en varias ocasiones, pero también es verdad que era una aprovechada…

—¡Estudiantes de Furinkan, prepárense para ingresar al avión!

—Cuídense mucho, y nos veremos pronto por aquí—, les decía la amable y sonriente Kasumi.

—Sí Kasumi, no te preocupes, yo me puedo cuidar bien por mi cuenta, y Ranma por la suya… Pero estaremos juntos, tranquila—, le contestó Akane con una dulce sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a Kasumi y a los demás ahí presentes. —Bueno Ranma, vámonos. Cuídense todos, ¡Hasta pronto!

—Está bien… Nos vemos pronto—, decía el muchacho de ojos azules a su familia.

—¡Cuídense, hasta pronto! — Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hija, debemos regresar a la casa, pero no me iré sin despedirme de mi niña— Kagome abrazó fuerte a su mamá. —Inuyasha, por favor cuida mucho de mi Kagome, y diviértanse demasiado.

—Sí mamá de Kagome, cuidaré muy bien de ella—, al decir esas palabras, Kagome se sonrojó un poco.

—Kagome, te doy este amuleto para que te proteja a ti y a tu amigo. Que les vaya muy bien. —También Kagome abrazó a su abuelo.

Sota se acercó a Inuyasha para decirle unas palabras "secretas":

—Amigo orejas de perro, yo sé que no debo preocuparme por mi hermana, porque tú la cuidarás muy bien, y también ella cuidará de ti. Sabes, esta es una buena oportunidad para que le digas lo que sientes por ella…

—¡¿Q-Qué, de qué hablas?! No tengo nada que decirle a Kagome…

—Ya, no lo niegues… Bueno, ¡mucha suerte en eso amigo orejas de perro!

Inuyasha, Kagome y sus compañeros subieron al avión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mezclaron a la escuela de Nerima, a la de Tomoeda y a la de Tokyo en el avión; también había algunas personas exteriores a las escuelas, incluyendo a Sakura, familia y amigos.

—¡Mira hermano, son personas de nuestra escuela!... ¿Por qué tu no vas con ellos?

—Lo que pasa Sakura, es que nosotros somos estudiantes de segundo grado, y los que saldrían por parte de la escuela, son de primero. —Contestó Yukito.

—Así es monstruo…—, agregó Touya al comentario de Yukito, solamente para enfadar a su hermana.

—Ya veo… Pero aun así, ¡viajaremos juntos a China!

—¡Sakura!, Siéntate junto a mí por favor… O si gustas, mejor siéntate entre nosotros (Shaoran y Tomoyo). —, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chiquilla de cabellos negros, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara con esas palabras.

Sakura tomó asiento entre Tomoyo y Shaoran, mientras que Touya, Yukito y el señor Fujitaka, se acomodaron en la fila de asientos detrás de los niños.

—¡Miren, se acercan los estudiantes de nuestra escuela!... Esperen, creo que vienen dos escuelas más con ellos, pero no son de Tomoeda…

—Así es Sakura, —comentó Yukito— nos informaron que nuestra escuela no sería la única en viajar. Habría dos escuelas más, pero también serían estudiantes solamente de primer grado.

—¡Miren, sus uniformes son muy lindos!, Sakura, puedo hacerte un traje similar a alguno de esos uniformes, ¡pero con diferentes colores y mucho máaas bonito!

—Heh, bueno, está bien, gracias Tomoyo…

De un momento a otro, la expresión de Sakura y de Shaoran cambió, habían sentido un poder extraño en el avión.

—Sakura, ¿sentiste eso?, supongo que debe ser algún estudiante, pero no es de Tomoeda, debe ser de las otras escuelas…

—Sí, lo percibí Shaoran.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar al avión.

—Sakura, se está acercando…

Sakura y Shaoran voltearon al pasillo, tratando de encontrar a la persona que portaba tal poder, y se asombraron al saber quién podría ser: una joven de rostro tranquilo y amable, cabellos negro azabache y piel blanca.

Kagome también sintió una extraña presencia, y justo en el momento en que pasó juntos a los card captors, se detuvo; sus miradas se cruzaron. Kagome les ofreció una bellísima sonrisa, y Sakura le contestó de igual manera.

Lo joven se alejaba más, hasta que la perdieron de vista.

—¿Sentiste su poder Sakura? Es increíble… Es algo parecido a…

—A la profesora Mizuki…

—Sí, pero el poder de ésta muchacha es mucho mayor que el de la profesora Mizuki…

—Es verdad, también pude sentir eso… Espera, hay otro poder, es más pequeño que el de esa joven del cabello largo, pero lo siento…

Nuevamente, miraron hacia el estrecho pasillo. A Tomoyo se le resbaló su cámara y cayó al piso. Una muchacha, con diferente uniforme a la anterior, cabello azulado y corto, pero también con un rostro lleno de pureza, amabilidad y tranquilidad, levantó la cámara de la pequeña Tomoyo y se la devolvió.

—Es tuya, ¿verdad? —, dijo la muchacha de cabello azul.

—Sí, muchas gracias señorita—, Tomoyo le sonrió y la joven hizo el mismo gesto—. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?, Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Claro, —contestó la joven aún con la sonrisa en su rostro— yo soy Akane Tendo, mucho gusto.

Sakura y Shaoran no hablaban, pero parecían inspeccionar a Akane. Sí, era ella la portadora del otro poder que sintieron, aunque era menor que el de Kagome.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pasajeros

_Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien :D Bueno, es el primer capítulo donde dejo mi pequeña nota al inicio, ya que acabo de aprender a hacerlo, con ayuda de una gran escritora de este sitio :D jaja... Ommm, quiero agradecer a Aide y a Euridice por dejarme sus comentarios en los capítulos pasados :) Y gracias a todos los demás por sus visitas... En fin, les dejo el capítulo 3 ;)_

Los personajes de Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2 y Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi y CLAMP :) La historia que se desarrolla, sí es mi creación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Pasajeros.<strong>

—Akane, ¡Qué bonito nombre!, y tú también eres muy linda.

—Ay, muchas gracias—, se le notó a Akane aún más contenta que hace unos segundos—, tú también eres muy linda pequeña… ¿Daidouji?

—Puedes decirme Tomoyo.

Detrás de Akane, venía otro muchacho, con ropas chinas y una trenza.

—Akane, ¿puedes apresurarte?

—Ranma, no comiences…— El semblante de Akane cambió al contestarle a Ranma, pero recuperó ese semblante tranquilo al dirigirse nuevamente a Tomoyo— Bueno Tomoyo, gusto en conocerte, puede ser que luego hablemos más… ¡Hasta pronto! —, esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los tres niños.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos Akane, los conoces?

—Son unos pequeñines que acabo de conocer Ranma, un poco antes de que llegaras e interrumpieras.

—Yo sólo intentaba salvar a esos niños de alguien como tú.

—¡Ranma! — Akane tenía los puños cerrados, lista para atacarlo, pero la señorita Hinako comenzó a darles indicaciones dentro del avión.

—Muy bien chicos, ya estamos aquí. Debo decirles que los profesores de las otras escuelas y yo, hemos decidido cambiarles de lugar a todos, irán mezclados.

Así que, reacomodaron lugares. A Akane le tocó sentarse cerca de la pequeña Tomoyo, fue la primera en asignarse a esa fila. Junto a ella se sentó Ranma, y después llegaron otros dos jóvenes: Kagome e Inuyasha. Se sentaron junto a ellos, y las chicas cambiaron de lugar para quedar en el medio juntas, y conversar (aunque también era para evitar posibles peleas entre Ranma e Inuyasha, conociendo que ellos son poco tolerantes).

—¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y vengo de una escuela de Tokyo. Espero que nos llevemos bien durante el viaje.

—Es un placer Kagome, yo soy Akane Tendo y también espero que nos llevemos muy bien— Akane estaba contenta de hacer nuevas amistades, y más con aquella muchacha, Kagome, se veía realmente simpática y linda. Ranma interrumpió los pensamientos de Akane aclarándose la garganta—. Ah, es verdad… Bueno, él es Ranma Saotome, es uno de mis compañeros y… Amigo. Venimos una escuela de Nerima, la escuela Furinkan.

—Ya veo… ¿Él es de china?, ¿O por qué lleva esas ropas puestas? —, decía una Kagome intrigada. Inuyasha no había prestado mucha atención en la conversación de Akane y Kagome, hasta que escuchó el nombre del muchacho.

—No, él es de Japón pero…

—Lo que pasa es que fui hace algunos meses con mi padre a entrenar a China, y pasamos ahí mucho tiempo.

—Qué bien… ¿Y qué entrenabas?, si se puede saber—, Mientras Kagome le hacía una serie de preguntas a los artistas marciales, Inuyasha fruncía un poco el ceño, y cruzó sus brazos.

—Pues, yo soy un artista marcial, de categoría libre, y tengo el deber de mantener en pie la escuela todo vale…

—¡¿Y harás eso tú solo?!

—N-No…—Contestó Ranma—, me haré cargo del dojo de la familia Tendo…

—Nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde hace muchos años, para seguir practicando las artes marciales, y mantener en pie el dojo.

—¿Ustedes comprometidos?, Vaya, son muy jóvenes, pero se nota que se quieren de verdad—. Los dos artistas marciales se sonrojaron demasiado con esas palabras de Kagome, pero ninguno lo negó.

—Feh—, la primera palabra (o sonido) de Inuyasha en la conversación.

—¿Y quién es él Kagome?, No me digas que ustedes también están comprometidos…

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡No! Lo que pasa es que, bueno, nosotros…—Fue la reacción de Inuyasha.

—… No Akane, es que nosotros somos recolectores de… Estamos en busca de… Bueno, es una historia un poco complicada, pero si después tenemos tiempo, te la contaré.

—Está bien, no te apures. Oye, ¿Y por qué lleva esas ropas extrañas? Y tiene un cabello muuuy largo y muy lindo… ¿Y esa cachucha?

—Bueno, él no es estudiante, pero decidió acompañarme en este viaje para cuidar de mí… Y por lo demás pues…

—Akane, ya deja de hacerles tantas preguntas, los vas a enfadar y querrán irse de aquí.

—Cállate Ranma, no me hagas traer agua fría…—decía Akane con una expresión furiosa en su cara.

—**¿Agua fría?** —Pensó Kagome, tratando de descifrar por qué Akane amenazaba a Ranma con agua fría.

—Continuemos con nuestra conversación Kagome… Bueno, sólo si quieres…—, Dijo Akane, pensando en las palabras que Ranma había pronunciado hace unos momentos.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero Akane! Hace mucho que no platico con alguien de mi época… Es decir, de mi edad hehem…

—Te entiendo, yo no platico muy seguido así con alguien, me es difícil por mis ocupaciones o por otros problemas que surgen. — Cuando Akane acabó de decir esas últimas palabras, observó de reojo a Ranma, ya que con "otros problemas" se refería a sus enfrentamientos con las diferentes "prometidas" que aparecían… O bien, con los pretendientes de Akane. Ranma pareció captar la indirecta de Akane, pero no demostró ninguna reacción a las acostumbradas.

La conversación de las jovencitas fue nuevamente interrumpida, pero ésta vez, por dos niñas lindísimas.

—¡Señorita Akane!

—¡Hola Tomoyo!

—Hola nuevamente. Vine porque quiero que conozca a mi gran y linda amiga Sakura. Ella es una heroína, aunque pocas personas saben eso.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Qué clase de heroína?

Mientras Tomoyo y Akane sostenían una conversación, Sakura y Kagome se miraban fijamente, con un semblante tranquilo como siempre. Ambas se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Quién es?, ¿De dónde viene realmente?, ¿Cuál será su objetivo?... Ambas tenían conocimiento del poder de cada una.

Inuyasha y Ranma sólo eran espectadores en esa ocasión, y para no interrumpir, cerraron los ojos y descansaron un poco.

—Por cierto Tomoyo, yo también quiero presentarte a mi nueva amiga: ella es Kagome Higurashi.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto—, decía la pequeña, dirigiéndole un gesto amable a Kagome, y extendiendo su mano para estrechar gentilmente la de Kagome.

—Igualmente. Vaya, ustedes son unas niñas muy lindas… ¿De dónde vienen?

—Venimos de Tomoeda, a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en compañía de familia y amigos—, Sakura le arrebató la respuesta de la boca a Tomoyo. —Y usted señorita, ¿de dónde es?

—Akane viene de Nerima, y yo soy de Tokyo.

—¿De verdad? Pues las ropas de este chico no parecen de Tokyo, y tiene un aspecto extraño…

—Bueno, él es otra historia hehe—, decía Kagome un poco nerviosa por lo atenta que era Sakura.

—Nos debemos retirar, ya que el avión no tarda en aterrizar. Quizás nos encontremos nuevamente en China, o en nuestro viaje de regreso… Y si no es así, yo las buscaré, se los prometo— Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada.

—Nos veremos pronto Tomoyo, y mucho gusto en conocerlas, a las dos. Cuídense— Akane también estaba emocionada y contenta.

Sakura y Kagome permanecieron en silencio, pero sus miradas lo decían todo; en realidad, ellas también estaban contentas de haberse conocido, y de haber conocido a las otras chicas.

Las pequeñas se retiraron a sus asientos, y las jovencitas continuaban con su conversación.

—"Prepárense para aterrizar" —. Fueron las palabras que se escucharon en todo el avión.

Una vez en tierra firme, los profesores pasaron lista. Al ver que todos estaban presentes, estaban dispuestos a comenzar con el itinerario. Lo primero, sería encontrar un lugar en dónde dormir, y después comenzarían con sus paseos.

La señorita Hinako fue la encargada de anunciar a todos los alumnos lo siguiente:

—Los profesores Masuno (profesor de la escuela en Tomoeda), Jukodo (prof. de la esc. en Tokyo) y yo (profesora Hinako, Nerima), hemos decidido pasar la primer noche aquí, en Pekín. Les asignamos las habitaciones de manera similar a sus asientos en el avión, cuando estemos ya en la casa que nos rentarán, les diremos en qué habitación tendrán que dormir, y quién o quiénes serán sus acompañantes, ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien, mañana, a las 10 a.m. aproximadamente, nos iremos al primer lugar en nuestro itinerario: las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo…

La suerte le sonrió a Ranma.

* * *

><p><em>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;) Saludos n.n<em>


	4. Capítulo 4: Similitudes

_**Hola a todos n.n Bueno, aquí vengo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo, y espero que les esté gustando la historia :D  
>Me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan del fic hasta el momento, y si tienen sugerencias, quejas, etc. Me lo hagan saber, por favor :D Bueno, ahora sí, a disfrutar de nuevo capítulo c:<strong>_

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2 y Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y CLAMP. La historia quee se desarrolla a continuación, sí es producto de mi mente :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Similitudes.<strong>

La casa que les prestaron en Pekín era muy grande, con varios jardines y habitaciones. Sin duda, alrededor de 100 personas cabrían ahí sin ningún problema.

Antes de comenzar a formar las parejas para repartir en los cuartos, les dieron un pequeño recorrido por la casa: les mostraron los diferentes baños, había dos cocinas, etc… Akane no se encontraba con sus amigas de la secundaria, sino que en esta ocasión, no se separaba de Kagome. Se les veía muy unidas a las dos muchachas de piel blanca y ojos cafés, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ranma e Inuyasha también iban juntos, pero no compartían la misma cercanía que las jovencitas que iban delante de ellos.

Varios compañeros de la escuela Furinkan notaron el parecido entre las dos "parejas". Incluso, algunos ya habían tenido oportunidad de escuchar pequeñas discusiones entre Kagome e Inuyasha, y las comparaciones con Ranma y Akane no se hicieron esperar. Algo similar pasaba con los compañeros de escuela de Kagome.

Ya eran cerca de las 9p.m. al finalizar el recorrido por la casa; mientras los profesores hablaban sobre el itinerario y otras cosas, los estudiantes dieron pequeñas caminatas en los jardines de la casa, algunos otros se preparaban algo de comer, en fin, todos estaban ocupados con alguna pequeña actividad. Todos, excepto dos jóvenes de aspecto fuerte.

—Feh, ¿qué se ha creído Kagome para hacerme a un lado? Yo vine con el propósito de estar con ella y sucede esto.

—Lo mismo pienso… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo soy Inuyasha… ¡No creas que nosotros nos llevaremos igual de bien que ellas eh… Mmm… ¡Tú! A diferencia de Kagome, yo no vine aquí para hacer nuevas amistades y esas cosas, sólo estoy aquí para protegerla, porque sin ella… Bueno, sin ella no podremos continuar.

—Mi nombre es Ranma… Jah, y estoy una vez más de acuerdo contigo, yo no tengo en mis planes hacer amigos, también vengo prácticamente para cuidar de Akane, y evitar que cometa sus habituales torpezas… Esa marimacho tan tonta…

—Oye, Ranma…—dijo Inuyasha, sintiendo más confianza con Ranma— ¿Qué es eso de la categoría libre y todas esas cosas de las que hablabas en el avión?

—**Vaya, y yo que creí que nunca nos hablaríamos… Creo que éste chico me puede caer bien.** Verás… No soy muy bueno con las palabras, así que será mejor que te lo demuestre.

Ranma comenzó haciendo una serie de katas, y siguió con algunas de sus técnicas especiales, tratando de impresionar a Inuyasha, y al parecer, lo consiguió, aunque el joven de cabellos plateados no lo demostraba.

—**Vaya, ese tal Ranma es muy fuerte para ser un humano… Me recuerda un poco a Sango. Es verdad, él sería de mucha ayuda en la búsqueda de los fragmentos**.

Ranma finalizó la pequeña demostración, y se acercó al hanyou, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al momento de formularle algunas preguntas:

—Oye, ¿por qué incluso de noches traes esa gorra puesta?... Y esas ropas, son muy extrañas… ¿De dónde vienes? —. Ranma comenzaba a sentirse más y más interesado por aquél muchacho de ojos dorados y largo cabello. Le cruzó por su mente que él podía pertenecer ahí, a China… Pero no sacaría conclusiones, quería escuchar las respuestas de Inuyasha.

—Bueno yo… Está bien, me cuesta trabajo admitirlo Ranma, y no se lo debes decir a nadie, en especial a Kagome, pero tú me inspiras un tipo de confianza… Es algo extraño…—decía Inuyasha mirando de vez en cuando el cielo, debido a que a él le costaba un poco de trabajo decir lo que realmente pensaba a las personas, en especial a las que acaba de conocer. Pero, realmente había una conexión especial entre esos chicos, tenían bastantes cosas en común. — En fin, te lo diré de una vez por todas: llevo una gorra en todo momento por esto…

Inuyasha se quitó la gorra que ocultaba esas orejitas tan simpáticas, dejando impresionado a Ranma; sí, Ranma estaba impresionado, pero no como todas las personas que conocían por primera vez al hanyou. Inuyasha, por lo tanto, también quedó sorprendido con la actitud de Ranma.

—¡Ya entiendo! —, exclamaba Ranma, triunfante— de seguro tú también caíste a alguna de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Pero no te preocupes, mañana viajaremos allá y podremos encontrar la cura.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cuáles pozas? No Ranma, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero yo no caí a ninguna de esas pozas extrañas… Verás, yo no soy de esta época, y tampoco soy completamente humano…

—Vamos Inuyasha, qué cosas dices—, los dos jóvenes comenzaban, sin darse cuenta, a tratarse con más familiaridad—. Yo también tengo la maldición, así que te entiendo, no quieras ocultarlo.

—Feh, no sé de qué hablas, pero después de que yo te cuente parte de mi historia, quiero que tú me expliques qué demonios es esa cosa de las pozas encantadas.

Ranma, al ver muy convencido a Inuyasha, optó por escuchar su relato.

—Muy bien, por dónde empezar…

—Diciéndome qué eres, y si en verdad eres de otra época, cómo pudiste viajar aquí.

—Hm, de acuerdo… Bueno, ya te dije, mi nombre es Inuyasha, y soy un hanyou. Sí, soy de otra época, para ser más precisos, de la época feudal, y pude viajar a ésta época gracias a Kagome… Ella tiene una especie de poderes, y bueno, todo lo demás es un poco complicado. Pero, te diré que Kagome, con sus poderes, puede ver los fragmentos de una perla que es muy importante en mi época: la perla de Shikon. Así que, con sus poderes y mi fuerza y agilidad, buscamos juntos esos fragmentos para evitar que caigan en malas manos… Claro, en compañía de otros amigos.

—Vaya Inuyasha, apenas me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, debería verlo yo con mis propios ojos para estar 100% seguro; pero te creo. Bueno, ya que aclaraste algunas de mis dudas, supongo que es momento de que yo te conteste. Ya lo sabes, soy Ranma Saotome, artista marcial. Hace algunos meses, viajé aquí, a China, con mi padre, en busca de un duro entrenamiento. Escuchamos que las pozas de Jusenkyo eran un buen lugar para entrenar, pero lo que no sabíamos era que esas pozas estaban encantadas… Mi padre y yo fuimos descuidados, y caímos en esas pozas. Como te mencioné, están malditas y yo, bueno… Espera un momento.

Ranma salió velozmente en busca de agua fría y caliente. Inuyasha lo esperó ahí, ya que quedó intrigado con esa historia de las pozas y las maldiciones. Ranma regresó con un balde y una tetera, ambos con agua, pero a diferentes temperaturas.

—Observa bien esto, pero no te asustes… ¡Y tampoco me vayas a insultar eh!

—Está bien, de acuerdo…

Ranma se mojó con el agua fría que tenía en el balde, y desapareció esa figura masculina y fuerte. En su lugar, dejó a una pequeña pelirroja con una trenza, muy parecida a Ranma.

—¿Ra-Ranma… Eres tú? — Dijo Inuyasha un tanto nervioso y confundido.

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo!, con el agua fría me convierto en esto. Pero con el agua caliente vuelvo a ser yo.

Ranma se echó ahora el agua caliente encima, mientras que Inuyasha solamente observaba ese extraño espectáculo.

—Vaya, después de todo, creo que tenemos varias cosas en común Ranma, te lo explicaré: Cuando son las noches de luna nueva, mi aspecto cambia, soy completamente humano. Mi cabello se vuelve negro, es similar al tuyo… Mis ojos se vuelven cafés, mis colmillos y garras desaparecen, y con ello se va mi gran fuerza. Pero cuando mi sangre hierve, debido al enojo, me vuelvo completamente un demonio. La única que ha podido sacarme de ese estado fastidioso es Kagome, sólo ella puede hacerme cambiar de un momento para otro…

—Inuyasha, veo que tenemos más cosas en común de las que yo creía… Tal vez no sea tan mala idea comenzar una amistad.

—Sí… Amigos… Suena bien.

Lazos de confianza se crearon en cuestión de minutos entre Ranma e Inuyasha. Algo extraño para ellos, pero no les desagradaba.

Los dos chicos se veían contentos conversando, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida para Ranma.

—¡Todos los alumnos, favor de acercarse, ya asignaremos las habitaciones!

—Bien Ranma, supongo que debemos acercarnos o algo así… ¿Y Kagome? —, Inuyasha la había olvidado por unos instantes, y ahora se mostraba preocupado, pero a diferencia de él, Ranma estaba muy relajado.

—Tranquilo, de seguro está con Akane, y por lo que me contaste, esa tal Kagome tiene poderes… Bueno, Akane es una artista marcial también, y debo reconocer que es muy fuerte, y terca. Así que ellas están bien… Mira, están por allá, cerca de la profesora Hinako. Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos.

Y así, comenzó una amistad un tanto inesperada entre los dos jóvenes tercos, rebeldes, torpes, fanfarrones… Amables, atentos, un poco sobreprotectores… Eran muy similares, y lograron congeniar bien.

—¡Los estudiantes faltantes, favor de acercarse rápido, les diremos cuál será su dormitorio!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer :D Hasta la próxima. Saludos :)<em>**


	5. Capítulo 5: Habitaciones contiguas

**Holaaa, hace ya un tiempesito que no subía capítulo (por falta de tiempo), pero aquí estoy nuevamente :) gracias a Euridice y a akane108 por comentar n.n bueno, los dejo leer.**

**Subiré nuevo capítulo pasado mañana :D**

_Los personajes utilizados para la creación de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y CLAMP._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Habitaciones contiguas.<strong>

—¡Es bella y gigante!

Sakura estaba muy emocionada por estar en Pekín con su familia y sus amigos.

—¡Sakura, sonríe para la cámara por favor!

Tomoyo continuaba grabando, ella también estaba muy emocionada… En realidad todos lo estaban, aunque algunos no lo demostraran.

—Anda Shaoran, ponte junto a Sakura para tener una toma de ustedes dos juntos.

—T-Tomoyo…

—¡Ven Shaoran! — Sakura extendía los brazos hacia el chiquillo de ojos cafés, lo que provocaba que él se sonrojara de más, aunque Sakura no lo notaba. La pequeña Kinomoto apretó a Shaoran entre sus brazos, haciendo que él se sonrojara aún más (en caso de que sea posible).

Yukito observaba feliz a los tres chiquillos disfrutando del viaje. Touya volteó al mismo lugar que observaba embelesado Yukito, y al ver a Sakura dándole un abrazo a Shaoran, no pudo evitar llamarles la atención.

—¡Sakura! Suelta a ese mocoso enseguida.

—Hermano, ¿qué tiene de malo que lo abrace? Somos amigos y tengo derecho de hacerlo. — Sakura se negaba a soltar a su amigo, Shaoran parecía no reaccionar a nada, y Tomoyo y Yukito sólo reían.

—Esto no es gracioso Yukito. — Touya no apartaba la vista de su hermana y del "mocoso".

—Vamos Touya, no tiene nada de malo. Conoces a Sakura, ella es muy cariñosa, y Shaoran también es un niño muy bueno.

—Bah…

—Mira quién regresó Touya. — Acababa de llegar el señor Fujitaka.

—Muy bien muchachos, ya encontré un buen hotel dónde hospedarnos aquí. Pero mañana temprano debemos ir al lugar en donde yo debo encontrarme con mis colegas. Será en la provincia de Qinghai.

—Es allí donde encontramos un trabajo temporal, ¿no Touya?

—Sí Yukito, es un lugar extraño pero, nos pagarán bien.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? Vámonos al hotel, estoy un poco cansada.

—Sí Sakura, vámonos para que descansen y repongan fuerzas para mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Tendo Akane y Higurashi Kagome!

Las jóvenes se acercaron para recibir las llaves de su habitación. Estaban contentas, tendrían toda la noche para platicar, ya necesitaban contarle sus sentimientos a alguien más, no los podían guardar para ellas mismas.

Se apresuraron a tratar de encontrar su habitación, hasta que las dos pararon sus pasos, pensando en sus acompañantes.

—Espera Kagome, aún no sabemos qué habitación le tocó a Ranma… O a Inuyasha. Creo que debemos regresar a averiguarlo.

—Sí, es verdad, supongo que es lo más correcto… Inuyasha debe estar molesto conmigo.

—Y Ranma conmigo, no debimos dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.

La artista marcial y la sacerdotisa principiante decidieron volver rápidamente con aquellos muchachos. Ellas creyeron que estarían molestos de tanto esperar, y de haberlos dejado "abandonados", pero para su sorpresa, estaban juntos, y se les veía muy contentos.

—¡Akane!

—¡Kagome!

Fueron las reacciones de los jóvenes luchadores.

—Ranma, perdón por dejarte, pero había unos jardines hermosos y fui con Kagome a dar una pequeña caminata…

—Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, perdón. Me entretuve con Akane caminando y dándole consejos para cocinar.

Los insultos de Ranma no se hicieron esperar:

—¡¿Akane, cocinar?! Jaja, se nota que aún no la conoces bien Higurashi, ella es una boba para eso, incluso yo cocino mejor que ella.

—Ranmaaa… ¡Ya te toleré demasiado! — Akane no puedo contenerse más y le soltó un golpazo a Ranma en la cabeza, provocando que él cayera al suelo.

—**¡Esa chica sí que es fuerte, y es muy agresiva!** — Fueron los pensamientos de Inuyasha, mientras observaba a Ranma tirado en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien Ranma? — Kagome estaba un poco preocupada por él, ya que se le hizo un pequeño chipote (chichón) en la cabeza.

—Tranquila Kagome, él está bien… Será un tonto y un degenerado, pero es demasiado resistente y fuerte—dijo Akane aparentemente tranquila.

—Bueno bueno, basta con esto. Oye Kagome, ¿en qué habitación te tocó?

—En la que está junto a las escaleras, del segundo piso… No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero si quieres te puedo mostrar su ubicación, Inuyasha.

—E-Está bien…

—¿Y tu habitación dónde está Inuyasha?

—Pues… Creo que es muy posible que esté junto a la de ustedes dos.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿Y dormirás solo o..?

—¡Sabes, por suerte me pusieron en la misma habitación que Ranma!

—Inuyasha…—Kagome estaba sorprendida por esa actitud de Inuyasha, parecía un niño emocionado, y ella nunca lo había visto así. Esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, y abrazó a Inuyasha.

—Kagome…— Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane deseaban tener una cercanía parecida a la de ellos, pero los dos eran muy orgullosos para hacer algo así. Así que sólo se observaban, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, se ruborizaban un poco.

Cuando finalmente Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, los cuatro muchachos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones. Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, pero no se sentía el ambiente incómodo o tenso, al contrario, todo estaba muy tranquilo y relajado. Aunque, quizás era demasiado pronto para pensar en la tranquilidad…

—¡Akane mi amooooooor!

Un hombre de cabello castaño se acercaba corriendo a la pareja de Nerima. Era alguien ya muy conocido por ellos dos.

—¡Kuno! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Akane le soltaba un golpe a Kuno, aunque pareció no tener mucho efecto.

—Akane, mi vida, trata de contener esa emoción que tienes por verme. Quería darte una sorpresa y decidí viajar a China, sólo por ti mi bella Akane, mi dulce Akane Tendo…

—Bah, ¡Apártate de ella Kuno!

—Vaya vaya, Saotome, deja de perseguir a mi diosa Akane, ¡o te las verás conmigo!

—Jah, ¿Diosa?, ¿Acaso estás ciego Kuno? Pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, si ella quiere, se puede ir contigo…

Antes de que esa discusión continuara, Kagome decidió intervenir, por el bien de sus nuevos amigos.

—Akane-chan, no olvides que tenemos cosas qué hablar, ¡así que espero no me dejes plantada! — Kagome trataba de relajar un poco la situación, así que le dijo eso a Akane en tono de broma.

—Oh, mi Akane, veo que tienes una nueva amiga… Mucho gusto, ¡soy Kuno Tatewaki el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan! Debo admitir que usted irradia belleza señorita, es casi tan bella como mi Akane, o como la chica del cabello de fuego.

—Feh, ¡déjala en paz torpe, ella viene conmigo! — Inuyasha al rescate de Kagome.

—Discúlpeme buen hombre… Aunque no sé qué vio esta bella dama en usted.

—Aghhhh, tonto…

Al mismo tiempo, Ranma e Inuyasha le plantaban una buena patada a Kuno y lo mandaron a volar.

—Pe-Pero… ¿Quién era ese, Akane? — Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquél muchacho le recordó un poquitito a Koga, pero ella no lo conocía en absoluto.

Ranma le arrebató la respuesta a Akane.

—Él es uno de los pretendientes de Akane… Es un fastidioso, a veces llega en los momentos menos oportunos y…

Muy tarde, Ranma ya había pronunciado esas inocentes palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al igual que Akane.

—Mira, qué curioso Kagome, ese chico me recuerda a aquél saco de pulgas.

—¡Inuyasha! El joven Koga me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones… Aunque es verdad. Bueno, eso ya no importa, vayamos de una vez por todas a nuestras habitaciones.

Siguieron su camino, pero otro personaje intervino…

—¡Ran-chan! — Una joven muy bonita, de cabello castaño y largo, con una espátula gigante, se dirigía corriendo a Ranma.

—¡U-chan!

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban un poco confundidos, al ver la manera en que esa chica se le acercaba a Ranma.

—Oye, Ukyo, no hagas eso—dijo Ranma, en un tono nervioso.

—¿Hacer qué, Ranma?

—¡No te le acerques de esa manera Ukyo! —gritó la peliazul.

—Ah, Akane… ¿Celosa?

—¡Jah!, claro que no…

—Disculpen por no presentarme, soy Ukyo Kounji, futura esposa de Ranma.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Kagome no pudo evitar esa expresión.

—N-No es verdad, ¡yo no pienso casarme! — Ranma se comenzaba a poner más nervioso, notando que Akane estaba enojándose.

—No lo niegues Ran-chan, ya verás que seremos muy felices… Lo siento, me debo ir, ¡Nos vemos querido Ranma!

Así, Ukyo se alejó de manera rápida, y nadie más habló durante unos minutos.

Llegaron al segundo piso, y al lado derecho de las escaleras se encontraba la habitación de Akane y Kagome. Enseguida, estaba la de Ranma e Inuyasha.

—Akane, ¿me permites un momento?

—Por supuesto.

Kagome fue a despedirse de Inuyasha. Ranma deseaba hablar con Akane, pero no le dirigía la palabra, y Akane también quería hablar con el muchacho de la trenza, así que ella tomó la iniciativa.

Después de que las dos "parejas" se despidieron, cada quien entró a su habitación.

—Akane, debes contármelo todo.

—Está bien, pero tú también deberás contarme todo Kagome.

Así pasaron hablando horas las chicas.

Akane le contaba a Kagome cómo su papá la comprometió con Ranma, le dijo el por qué, le contó las circunstancias en que se vieron por primera vez, le habló acerca de las otras "prometidas" de Ranma, y también le habló de los pretendientes de ella. Le contó algunas de sus tantas aventuras juntos… En fin, le dijo todo.

Kagome, por su parte, le contó cómo se conocieron, con qué propósito se unieron al comienzo, le habló sobre sus amigos de la época feudal, también le habló acerca de Koga y de Kikyo, le contó un poco de Naraku, y también de la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon…

Después de conversar por un buen rato, cayeron rendidas de sueño.

Y bueno, de Ranma e Inuyasha no se puede decir lo mismo. A pesar de que ellos ya habían construido los cimientos de su amistad, ellos se quedaron dormidos en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

Ya amanecía en Pekín:

—¡Vamos muchachos, levántense, es hora de irnos a Qinghai!

Todos se despertaban con mucho esfuerzo, excepto Ranma: el chico de la trenza y ropas chinas ya estaba preparado para ir a ese lugar.

—¡Muy bien, Jusenkyo, allá voy!


	6. Capítulo 6: ¡Bienvenidos a Jusenkyo!

**Holaaaa :D Bueno, aquí vengo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo... Disfruten :)**

**Gracias por comentar a akane108 y a Euridice Hibiki...**

**Querida Euridice: Ya tengo varios capítulo hechos, y la mayoría son cortos :/ lo siento. pero en compensación a eso, subiré dos capítulos :D Así que por hoy les dejo el capítulo 6 y el 7 n.n**

**NOTAS: Las frases que están entre dos asteriscos (**blablabla**), son los pensamientos de algún personaje.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2 y Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi y CLAMP. Sin embargo, la historia que se desarrolla sí es de mi autoría :)**

**DISFRUTEN :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: ¡Bienvenidos a Jusenkyo!<strong>

—¡Al fin, me libraré de ésta maldición!

—Ranma, yo no le veo el lado malo, de hecho, creo que tienes beneficios gracias a esa maldición, ¿no? Y sigues siendo solamente humano…

—Bah, Inuyasha, creí que tú me comprenderías… Un conocido llamado Ryoga me decía lo mismo que tú, pero no tienen idea de las cosas que he sufrido.

—Es verdad, aunque creo que tengo idea de cómo te sientes…

Los chicos se apresuraron y fueron a ver si Akane y Kagome ya estaban listas para irse. Ranma usualmente no hace eso, pero ya que estaba con Inuyasha, y Akane con Kagome, se veían "obligados" a pasar más tiempo juntos.

—¡Kagome! Apresúrate, no debemos perder tiempo.

—¡No seas impaciente Inuyasha!

—Anda, que las demás personas comienzan a salir de sus habitaciones, y veo una cosa grande y extraña de metal afuera esperando…

—Inuyasha quiere decir que el autobús ya está esperándonos afuera… Akane, tú también apresúrate.

—¡Cállate Ranma, ya casi estamos listas!

—¿Listas?, no me digas que estás tratando de arreglarte, eso no funcionará Akane, tú eres muy poco femenina y agraciada, así que ni te esfuerces.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Akane lucía más linda que de costumbre, al igual que Kagome. No llevaban puesto su uniforme. Akane se había puesto ropa sencilla, pero a ella le lucía muy bien: un short que le llegaba hasta la cintura (como esos que a veces usa Nabiki) de mezclilla, una camiseta de color rosa con pequeñas flores de color amarillo, y unos tenis blancos.

Por su parte, Kagome llevaba unos pantalones pescadores, unos zapatos color café y una blusa de tirantes, color beige con detalles en azul cielo.

Las dos señoritas se veían muy bien, y dejaron sin habla a los jóvenes testarudos.

Al salir de la habitación, Akane le propinó un buen golpe a Ranma, que lo dejó inconsciente.

—A-Akane, eres muy fuerte— Kagome estaba impresionada por la fuerza de su nueva amiga.

—Y lo dejó inconsciente… Lástima, el pobrecillo casi ni durmió de la emoción por ir a ese lugar, ni modo.

—**Ay Dios, es verdad, pobre Ranma… Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ésta oportunidad, y ahora yo lo arruiné todo**

Kagome, al ver que la chica de cabellos azules estaba a punto de llorar, le pidió ayuda a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, carga al joven Ranma por favor, Akane y yo nos llevaremos su equipaje. Y hay que darnos prisa para llegar al autobús, si no, nos dejarán aquí.

—Kagome— La jovencita de cabello corto abrazó a la de cabello azabache, y enseguida se apresuraron a cargar las maletas de Ranma y corrieron al autobús. —Muchas gracias Kagome, te debo una. Oye, por cierto, me gustaría sentarme con Ranma esta vez.

—Claro Akane, no te preocupes, te entiendo… Sólo, traten de no pelear mientras estemos aquí— Kagome le sonreía a Akane.

—Será difícil, porque él es un torpe y arruina todo pero… Lo intentaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Sakura, apresúrate, sólo faltas tú!

—¡Ya voy hermano!

La familia Kinomoto y sus acompañantes ya estaban en una camioneta, esperando sólo por la pequeña de ojos verdes.

Sakura salió lo más rápido que pudo, se metió a la camioneta y arrancaron.

—Pequeño monstruo, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Se nos hará tarde y será por tu culpa.

—Perdón…

—Touya, vamos, deja a tu hermana en paz, llegaremos a tiempo no se preocupen.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo. Los tres niños se quedaron dormidos, y Yukito, Touya y su papá hablaban del trabajo temporal que habían conseguido los dos primeros.

—Verá señor Fujitaka— comentaba Yukito—, el trabajo que conseguimos Touya y yo es en un lugar llamado Jusenkyo. Al parecer, hoy asistirá la escuela de Tomoeda y otras dos, por lo tanto, nos contrataron para ser sus guías, ya que somos jóvenes y sabemos hablar japonés y también tenemos un chino fluido.

—Me parece bien, he escuchado hablar de ese lugar y es un poco peligroso, así que tengan cuidado de no caer en el agua.

—Sí papá, nos advirtieron de eso, y también debemos vigilar que nadie se acerque demasiado a las pozas.

—Señor Fujitaka, si desea, podemos llevarnos a los niños con nosotros, así ellos conocerán el lugar y usted no tendrá qué preocuparse.

—Me parece una buena idea Yukito, y creo que tomaré tu palabra, así que cuídenlos muy bien.

Un rato después, llegaron finalmente a un valle que estaba cerca de Jusenkyo. Al parecer, habitaban pocas personas, era como un pequeño pueblo. Sin embargo, existían algunos hoteles. Se hospedaron en uno y se prepararon para ir a las pozas de Jusenkyo.

Todos llevaban una pequeña mochila con un cambio de ropa, por si acaso, y Sakura llevaba algo más: El libro con las cartas clow, y su pequeño guardián durmiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma ya había despertado, pero se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Akane.

—Akane, ¿me cambiarías de lugar un momento?

—Claro Kagome…—Akane estaba triste por el hecho de que Ranma ni siquiera la miraba, tampoco le dirigía la palabra. La ignoraba completamente.

Inuyasha estaba un poco desconcertado por el cambio de lugar, pero él confiaba en lo que hacía Kagome.

—Ranma…

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio que ya no era la joven de cabellos azulados la que estaba a su lado, sino que era la de cabellera larga color azabache.

—Eres tú… ¿Qué quieres?

—Oye oye, no seas grosero, solamente quiero hablar contigo. — Ranma estaba a punto de interrumpirla, pero ella continuó— Debes saber que Akane estaba muy preocupada por ti, la pobrecilla estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero por suerte Inuyasha viene con nosotros y los tres juntos te ayudamos. Ranma, Akane te estima demasiado, y eso tú lo sabes. No deberían ser tan orgullosos los dos, y estaría bien que traten de convivir más y de insultarse menos. Yo lo digo por experiencia, y créeme, es mejor que aprovechen bien el tiempo que están juntos.

—Kagome, yo… Bueno, lo intentaré, pero dile a ella que no sea tan boba y tan poco femenina.

—Ranma, yo hablaré con ella, pero intenta ya no decirle esas cosas, la hieres demasiado aunque ella no lo demuestre, porque es una chica muy fuerte. Tienes suerte, los dos tienen suerte. Así que basta de insultos y golpes, y llévense bien.

—Bueno… ¿Te quedarás aquí, o regresará Akane?

—Creo que sería bueno que estés con Akane.

Las jovencitas volvieron a intercambiar de lugares, y para sorpresa de Ranma:

—Perdóname Ranma, por poco y arruino todo una vez más, es sólo que… No me gusta que me digas esas cosas.

—Akane, te prometo que ya no te diré eso, o por lo menos trataré de no hacerlo (por un tiempesito), pero tú prométeme que no me golpearás y tampoco me insultarás.

—Jaja, será difícil, pero acepto el trato… Bobo…

—¡Oye!

—Haha, ya, está bien.

Los artistas marciales convivían como muy pocas veces. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a Jusenkyo.

Ranma estaba muy emocionado, y pocas personas sabían a qué se debía esa emoción.

Los alumnos y profesores se instalaron nuevamente en una casa muy amplia que les prestaron en un valle, cerca de las pozas. La asignación de habitaciones era la misma, así que sólo irían a comer algo, a guardar el equipaje y después, se dirigirían a las pozas encantadas.

Todos los alumnos llevaban puesto su uniforme, pero en una pequeña mochila llevaban un cambio de ropa, dinero, cámaras y otras cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Bienvenidos a la pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo! — Eran las palabras pronunciadas por el guía de Jusenkyo. — Ustedes ser varias personas, así que deber dividir el gran grupo en dos más pequeños. Ellos ser sus guías por hoy— Decía el mismo hombre señalando a Yukito y a Touya.

Para la suerte de Akane, Kagome, Ranma e Inuyasha, les tocó estar en el mismo grupo de turistas. Ranma no podía borrar esa gran sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bienvenidos muchachos, yo seré su guía el día de hoy. Mi nombre es Yukito, y me encargaré del grupo número 1 (grupo de nuestros protagonistas), y él es mi compañero Touya, que se hará cargo del grupo número 2.

—"¡Ya vieron qué guapos son!" — Decían muchas de las jóvenes estudiantes, sin quitarles la vista de encima a Yukito y a Touya.

Comenzaron el recorrido, que para muchos resultaría un poco tedioso, pero para otros era lo mejor del mundo.

Ranma intentó escaparse del grupo, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado vigilado por los profesores y personas que trabajarían exclusivamente ese día en las pozas. Así que sólo siguió con sus demás compañeros, esperando que llegaran a la poza del hombre ahogado.

Pasó cerca de una hora, y Ranma ya estaba desesperado, así que buscó la forma de huir, hasta que:

—Bueno jóvenes, les daremos una hora para que coman tranquilamente y vayan al baño— Decía la señorita Hinako—. Traten de no separarse mucho del grupo.

—¡Es mi oportunidad! — Ranma fue y preguntó al guía por la poza del hombre ahogado, seguido de Akane, Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Me parece que está ubicada al norte. Es la poza más grande hasta el momento, y me parece que es la única que tiene un letrero puesto—contestó amablemente Yukito.

Sin escuchar más, Ranma salió corriendo hacia la poza tan soñada por él.

—Discúlpelo, es que está muy emocionado, lleva tiempo esperando este viaje. Muchas gracias joven Yukito.

—No hay de qué, diviértanse y tengan mucho cuidado.

Akane, Kagome e Inuyasha corrieron a la misma dirección que Ranma. Cuando llegaron a la poza indicada, se encontraron en un grave problema: El letrero estaba ubicado en medio de dos pozas, y ambas pozas eran de tamaños muy similares.

—¡Ay no, lo que faltaba! ¿Cómo sabré cuál es la del hombre ahogado?

Ranma y los demás se encontraban pensando en una solución, hasta que escucharon a una niña decir:

—¡Espera Shaoran, quiero saber qué carta es!

Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo corrían hacia la misma dirección en la que estaban Ranma, Akane, Kagome e Inuyasha. Parecía que estaban persiguiendo algo… ¡Era una carta clow!, o por lo menos eso creían.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡Sakura gánale a ese chiquillo! — Kero ya había despertado.

—¡Eso intento Kero pero, él es más rápido que yo!

—¡Sakura, podrías sacar tu báculo y volar! Esto será genial, debo grabarlo.

La niebla comenzaba a dispersarse por ese lugar y se ponía cada vez más densa.

—¡Kero, casi no veo nada!

Los tres chiquillos estaban a punto de estamparse contra los cuatro jóvenes.

—¡Sakura, Tomoyo, cuidado! — Gritó Shaoran, pero era demasiado tarde, las niñas no escucharon la advertencia de Shaoran y chocaron con los chicos que estaban al pie de la poza.

—¡Ahhhhhh!

Sólo se escuchaban gritos y algunas palabras. Todos habían caído a esa poza extraña, pero ninguno de ellos salía de ahí.

Cayeron y cayeron, estaba en una especie de túnel vertical, o en un abismo… Hasta que finalmente, tocaron Tierra firme.

—¡R-Ranma! — Akane comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Aquí estoy Akane.

Por primera vez en el día, ellos se abrazaban sin importarles que sus amigos los vieran.

—Ay no, ¡Kero!, ¿en dónde estamos?

—No estoy muy seguro pero…

Kero fue interrumpido por la chica de cabellos color azabache, que parecía estar más tranquila que todos.

—Mira Inuyasha, esto se parece a…

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden que hoy subí dos capítulos ;) Gracias.<strong>


	7. Capítulo 7: En la época feudal

**Capítulo 7: En la época feudal.**

—Mira Inuyasha, esto se parece a…

Kagome fue interrumpida por la chica de cabellos azules.

—¡Kagome, chicos! ¿Alguien tiene idea de qué sucedió?

—Akane, en realidad no sé cómo llegamos aquí, pero conozco este lugar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿De verdad conoces este lugar? Es precioso… Aunque no se ve ninguna casa cerca, podría ser peligroso estar aquí solos **Aunque estamos con Ranma e Inuyasha, y ellos son muy fuertes… Y yo no soy tan mala defendiéndome**. ¿Sabes dónde podemos pedir información Kagome?

—Hehem, verás… No se alteren, pero al parecer viajamos en el tiempo, y ahora estamos en la época feudal; aquí no hay policías a los que podamos pedir ayuda, pero como ya les dije, Inuyasha y yo conocemos el lugar, y cerca hay una aldea donde están unos amigos, y se pueden quedar con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario.

Kagome se comportaba de una forma amabilísima, pero eso no impedía que Akane y Ranma se sintieran un poco nerviosos.

Los adolescentes estaban de pie, cerca de un árbol sagrado. Kero se metió rápidamente a la mochila de Sakura, antes de que fuera descubierto por esos adolescentes.

—¡Akane-chan!

Una niña lindísima de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules corría hacia Akane con los brazos abiertos. Cerca de ella, corrían también una niña de cabello corto y ojos verdes, y un niño de cabello castaño y mirada café.

—¡Tomoyo! — Akane abrazó a la pequeña, entendiendo que también se encontraba nerviosa— pero… ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

—No lo sabemos, sólo recuerdo que estábamos persiguiendo… Algo… Y de repente chocamos con unas personas y…— Sakura fue interrumpida por el joven con trenza de cabellos negros.

—¡Ahá, ya recuerdo! —, dijo Ranma con un aire victorioso— ustedes tres venían corriendo directamente hacia nosotros, chocaron, y caímos todos en la poza extraña **Rayos, por lo menos ahora sé que ésa no era la poza del hombre ahogado**.

—Fueron muy descuidados— agregó Inuyasha—… Aunque no los culpo: de la nada comenzó a aparecer mucha niebla y bueno, sucedió eso…

—Hehe, pues, yo no diría que la niebla apareció "de la nada" —, dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca, y prosiguió—. Discúlpennos, de verdad no era nuestra intención que sucediera esto.

Shaoran, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, pronunció algunas palabras:

—Y bueno, ¿saben dónde estamos?

Kagome les explicó a los pequeñines que habían viajado al pasado; después les contó a todos acerca de la perla de Shikon, del peligro que había allí, de cómo ella logró traspasar esa barrera espacio-tiempo… En fin, les dijo todo lo que creyó más importante, incluyendo la existencia de Naraku, ya que era el enemigo más poderoso de todos.

—Así que viajan juntos en busca de los fragmentos eh…—Akane le echó una mirada cómplice a Kagome, haciendo que se sonrojara. Los chicos eran tan distraídos que no lo notaron, pero las pequeñas sí se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a reírse todas.

—B-Bueno, sí…—Kagome se encontraba nerviosa por el comentario de Akane, y "su héroe salió al rescate" de ella.

—Kagome, comenzará a obscurecer… Es mejor que vayamos con la anciana Kaede y podemos pasar allí la noche, ya mañana veremos qué sucede…

—Estoy de acuerdo con él,—dijo Ranma mientras bostezaba— además, tengo hambre.

Niños y adolescentes se pusieron de pie y caminaron por algunos senderos que apenas se distinguían, guiados por Kagome e Inuyasha. Gran tramo del camino fue tranquilo y normal, hasta que los más pequeños del grupo se detuvieron en seco.

—Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran…—Akane y los demás los miraban extrañados—, ¿Están bien?

Los niños seguían de pie, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta después de algunos minutos.

—La música…—Fue lo único que pronunciaron las niñas, sin reflejar alguna expresión en su rostro.

—Feh… De seguro estos chiquillos también tienen hambre—Inuyasha decía eso con una sonrisita en su rostro, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero de ropas chinas.

—No lo creo— contestó el aludido— Míralos nada más, su semblante cambió demasiado en pocos segundos, ni siquiera parecen ellos…

—Ranma tiene razón— Kagome examinaba a los niños, sin encontrar explicación alguna por ese comportamiento.

—La… La música… La flauta…— Shaoran ahora miraba hacia otro lugar, y caminó lentamente hacia esa dirección, seguido por Sakura y Tomoyo.

Los artistas marciales y los recolectores sólo se miraban unos a otros con miradas interrogantes, pero sin encontrar aún respuesta alguna. Así que, sin hablar, siguieron a los niños en busca de "la música".

Comenzaron a apresurarse más al apenas escuchar la música de la que hablaban los niños, y se detuvieron al saber de quién se trataba: era el demonio Tatarimokke, atrayendo a los niños con su flauta… Aunque, ¡ellos aún no estaban muertos! Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Tomoyo-chan, no lo sigan!

—¿Qué pasa Kagome, quién es ese? — Decía Akane tomando una posición de ataque.

—Es un demonio que juega con las almas de los niños, pero si ellos se van con ese demonio, jamás regresarán, ¡se irán al otro mundo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay que evitarlo!

Kagome y Akane corrieron hacia los niños, pero había una especie de campo de protección que no les permitía avanzar más.

—Feh, a Kagome siempre le gusta meterse en problemas… Y por lo visto, esa Akane es muy parecida a ella, ¿no crees Ranma?

—Sí, esa marimacho siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa… En fin, ellas son así, mejor vayamos a ayudarlas.

Inuyasha y Ranma se dirigieron hacia las muchachas que hacían todo lo posible por apartar a esos niños de allí, pero era inútil, ni siquiera podían acercarse.

—¡A un lado! — Inuyasha desenfundaba a colmillo de acero, al tiempo que saltaba hacia Tatarimokke— ¡Viento cortante!

Logró destrozar una parte del campo de fuerza, y las chicas no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad; se acercaron rápidamente a los tres chiquillos que estaban tomados de las manos, y jugueteaban con Tatarimokke.

—Akane, ya que vimos que no reaccionan a nuestras palabras, debemos hacer algo más…

—¡Ya sé! Kagome tú carga a Sakura, yo me llevo a Tomoyo y regresaré rápido por Shaoran.

—¿Regresar?, no te pondrás en riesgo Akane, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara.

—Ran-ma…— Los jovencitos se sonrojaron, pero Kagome interrumpió ese momento.

—¡Vamos, si no salimos de aquí antes de que acabe la canción, todos desapareceremos de éste lugar… Ya luego se dirán todo lo que quieran!

Kagome reía mientras se llevaba a Sakura en brazos, y ahora era su turno de lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Akane.

Ya estaban a salvo, aunque los niños estaban dormidos, así que esperaron hasta que despertaran para ir a la aldea de Kaede. Pero se llevaron otra pequeña sorpresa.

—Inu…Yasha…— Kagome señalaba la mochila de Sakura, que se estaba moviendo sola.

—Mira Ranma, se está abriendo sola…

Las chicas estaban asustadas, y los chicos desconcertados. Ambas abrazaron a su respectivo acompañante, sin saber lo que provocaban en ellos.

De la pequeña mochila rosada, salió una pequeña figura de color amarillo.

—¡Ay, mira, parece un muñeco! — Kagome lo agarró, y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el "muñeco" estaba vivo.

—¡Ay, chiquilla, eso dueleee!

El grito del pequeño guardián despertó a los niños, y la primera en reaccionar fue Sakura, arrebatándole a Kagome el pequeño Kero de sus manos.

—¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! — Kagome… Todos, estaban impresionados por lo que acababan de escuchar de la boca del muñeco.

—Parece un juguete, pero habla— Ranma ya no estaba tan impresionado como hace unos segundos. Le arrebató el "juguete" de las manos a Sakura.

—¡Eso me duele, ten cuidado! —Kero estaba enojado, pero no se podía zafar de las manos de Ranma, hasta que Shaoran intervino y le dio un pequeño golpe a Ranma, recuperando así a Kero.

—Lo sabía, ustedes no son unos niños normales— Inuyasha miraba a Shaoran sosteniendo a Kero.

—Sí, ahora les explicaremos todo, Para comenzar, quiero pedirles nuevamente una disculpa— Sakura agachó la mirada, y después prosiguió— nosotros somos en parte los causantes de esa neblina en las pozas, y por esa razón estamos aquí.

—Hmmm, niña, ¿segura que no tienes sueño o hambre?

—Un poco… Pero primero debo contarles quiénes somos y qué hacemos… Aunque, quiero que también ustedes nos digan quiénes son, me di cuenta que tampoco son personas normales.

Sakura tomó asiento en el pasto, y los demás la imitaron. Akane, Kagome y Ranma sacaron algunos frutos de sus mochilas; aún faltaba una hora y media aproximadamente para que obscureciera.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, él es Shaoran Li y ella Tomoyo Daidouji. Él y yo— decía Sakura, tomando de un brazo a Shaoran— somos unos "card captors".

Sakura continuó contándoles todo acerca de las cartas Clow, y también les explicó quién era ese "pequeño juguete".

—Ahora entiendo por qué sentía ese poder extraño en el avión— Inuyasha parecía estar muy atento a la explicación de la pequeña Sakura.

—Es verdad, yo también tenía un extraño presentimiento. —Ranma comenzaba a ponerse de pie— Bueno, es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a esa aldea.

Continuaron su camino, y al fin llegaron a la dichosa aldea. Se pararon grente a una cabaña alejada un poco de las demás, y vieron que unas personas salían de ahí.

—¡Kagome! — Un pequeño zorrito corría emocionado a los brazos de la joven de largos cabellos.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Señorita Kagome!

La cazadora de monstruos y el monje también corrían emocionados hacia Kagome.

—¡Yo también regresé!

—Si nos dimos cuenta Inuyasha— Shippo recibió un coscorrón del chico hanyou.

—Y vemos que hay más personas con ustedes— Sango observaba al grupo de desconocidos.

—Así es, ¿son amigos suyos, señorita Kagome?

—Sí Miroku, nos conocimos hace poco, pero son muy buenas personas todos. Y ellos son…

—Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, card captor.

—Shaoran Li, card captor.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, confecciono vestimentas.

—Kerberos, guardián de las cartas Clow.

—Yo soy Akane Tendo, artista marcial. Es un placer.

—Y yo soy Ranma Saotome, artista marcial en categoría libre.

En seguida, explicaron qué era un card captor, y lo que era un artista marcial.

—Ya veo, estas personas también tienen poderes.

—Sí Sango. Y ya verás que todos se llevarán muy bien— Kagome estaba contentísima.

—¡Ya lo creo! Akane se parece un poco a ti Kagome, son bellísimas… Y esas niñas también son muy lindas— Shippo no dejaba de contemplar a Tomoyo y a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que Shaoran lo observaba con una extraña mirada.

—Así es Shippo, esa jovencita se parece un poco a la señorita Kagome, y es hermosa… Dígame linda señorita, ¿no quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

Un golpe de Akane, y otros más de Ranma, no se hicieron esperar, mandando a Miroku al suelo.

—Jaja, Miroku nunca cambiará… ¡Y mira, ese muchacho se parece a Inuyasha cuando es humano!

—Sí Shippo, él y yo ya habíamos notado nuestro parecido…

—Es verdad, yo no lo había notado…

—Ni yo…

Akane y Kagome observaban detenidamente a Ranma e Inuyasha, hasta que Akane se topó con la mirada de Ranma, y Kagome con la de Inuyasha. Se quedaron un buen rato así, observándose, se olvidaron de los demás.

—¡UUUUUY!, creo que esos dos se parecen más de lo que pensaba a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Los cuatro se ruborizaron a más no poder, "gracias a dios que es de noche", pensaban todos, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

—Oigan, pero nosotros no sabemos quiénes son ustedes—Ranma recobraba su habitual carácter.

—Es verdad, bueno, yo soy un monje, y mi nombre es Miroku, es un placer.

—Yo soy Sango, y soy una cazadora de monstruos y demonios, mucho gusto.

—¡Y yo soy Shippo! Soy un pequeño zorro demonio.

De la pequeña cabaña salía alguien más, presentándose también.

—Yo soy Kaede, soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea. Pasen por favor, afuera comienza a hacer frío.

Todos pasaron a la cabaña y comieron una deliciosa sopa preparada por la anciana Kaede.

—Sabes Kagome— Sango no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, le habían agradado todos los nuevos acompañantes—, creo que ellos nos ayudarían demasiado a recolectar algunos fragmentos…

—Yo pensé lo mismo Sango, pero no sé si quieran ayudarnos…

—¡Yo estoy lista para acompañarlos!

—Akane, no olvides que debemos regresar a nuestra época— Akane le hizo una mirada a suplicante a Ranma— Bah… Pero podemos buscar la solución después. Yo también los acompaño.

—¡Y nosotros también! Qué bueno que tengo mi cámara y muuuchas baterías, podré grabarte Sakura, haciendo nuevas hazañas heroicas.

—Está bien Tomoyo, pero, ¿estás de acuerdo Shaoran?

—Por mí no hay problema.

—¡Entonces está todo listo, mañana comenzamos el viaje! — Kagome no cabía ya en sí de felicidad.

Todos descansaron después de la cena, satisfechos y contentos.

Pasaron horas y comenzaba a salir el Sol, dos jóvenes y un muchachito ya estaban despiertos, esperando a los demás.

—¡Vamos Kagome! Hay que comenzar a preparar todo.

—¡Akane, Akane! Prepárate…

—Sakura… Ey, Sakura. Despierten.

Comenzaron a arreglar el equipaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

Naraku observaba a sus rivales a través del espejo de la pequeña Kanna.

—Kagura, Kanna. Será mejor que vayan a investigar quiénes son esas personas, y qué hacen aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, y muchos más agradecimientos a las personitas que me comentan, me animan a continuar por aquí n.n nos leemos en los próximos capítulos. Saludos :D 3<strong>


End file.
